You Look Good
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS AHEAD. Peter's limping back to the others when a drone malfunctions and tries to shoot at him. That's when MJ finds him. (Slight AU of the bridge scene.)


Peter limped down the bridge, hating every step and every breath.

_Ow, my leg._

_Ow, my ribs._

_Ow, my leg._

_Ow, my ribs._

He wove between the wrecked cars and rubble, pushing ahead to find the others. He had to find them, had to see them, had to make sure Happy and Ned and MJ were alive and safe and-

A drone burst to life with broken electric whirring. It lifted off the ground, stuttering and sparking. It turned on him, gun scarred but still aiming. Panic shooting through him, Peter stumbled back, promptly tripping over a twisted hunk of metal. He threw up an arm, instinctively shooting out webs before remembering his shooters were gone.

_Crap crap crap crap-_

Just as he was scrabbling for something to do, something smashed into the drone. It went flying, slamming into the side of an overturned van before crashing to the ground, unmoving.

MJ stood behind where it had been, wide-eyed and panting and staring at it, clutching a mace.

"_MJ_?"

She jumped, head jerking to stare at him. "Peter!"

She tossed the mace aside and hurried over to him, clambering over debris before dropping to a crouch beside him. "Are you ok?" she asked, hands hovering over him, twitching away if she brushed against him.

"I…" Peter closed his eyes, not even knowing _what _he was feeling. "I've been better. What about the others?"

"No no, don't- don't close your eyes," MJ said, tone bordering on panicky. "I don't think you're supposed to do that. And yes, everyone's fine."

_Good. _"I heal fast," he reassured her. He still opened his eyes, groaning when the sunlight hit him anew. "Help."

She hurried to help him sit up and lean back against a car, her touch light and ginger. "I'm not that fragile, MJ," he teased.

"You certainly didn't look fragile in the hotel," she agreed. She froze. "Um- uh- I- I meant-" She sighed, biting her lip. "You know what I meant."

Peter blushed and prayed the blood on his face hid it. "Thanks," he mumbled.

She looked away awkwardly, brushing her hair back. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she reached to pick something up. "Aren't these yours?"

Peter's heart skipped a beat as he took Mr. Stark's glasses from her, checking them for damage. "Yeah," he said quietly, brushing his thumb along the undamaged frames in relief. "I guess they are."

"Then you should wear them."

She took them carefully from him and slipped them on, careful of his cuts. She nudged them up his nose, their fingers brushing as he reached up to help. Finally, she sat back on her heels, smiling. "You look like a Stark."

Peter stared, Beck's voice echoing through his mind. "R-really?"

MJ nodded, brushing some hair back from his forehead. "Really."

_You can't trick me anymore._

"I-" Peter took a deep breath, regretting it as pain shot through his ribs. He pressed a hand over them, and MJ rested her hand on top his. On impulse, Peter turned his hand to grab hers.

Their fingers twined together.

She didn't let go.

He looked down at their joined hands. "I, um- I had this plan. I was gonna get you a black dahlia, and go to the top of the Eiffel Tower with you, and- and tell you-"

MJ swooped in, cutting him off with a peck on the lips. She pulled back immediately, eyes wide and nervous, squeezing his hand. "I, um, I don't have much luck with- with people, but you- you're really sweet, and you do look really good in those glasses, and-"

Peter stretched up to give her a quick kiss. She trailed off, a smile growing on her face. "I really like you."

Peter smiled back. "I really like you too."

"Ok, ok, you two are adorable, but Peter's gotta go."

They both jumped, MJ sticking out an arm to shield Peter. "Happy!" he exclaimed, dropping his head back against the car. "When did you get here?"

"Two kisses and a whole lotta awkwardness ago," he answered, crouching beside Peter. "Come on, kid."

Peter let them help him up, leaning on Happy but looking at MJ. "You good?"

She nodded, hand lingering on his back. "I've got a mace. You?"

"I've got a Happy."

She nodded again, haltingly pulling away. Peter started to let his arm fall from her shoulders.

Then they swooped in again, and this time, the kiss lasted. She tasted of old chapstick and the smell of smoke lingered on her skin, but she was warm and soft, comforting after the drones and stone and fire. Her hands shot to his shoulders when he wobbled on his tiptoes, bracing him.

MJ pulled back, and he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. "That was…"

"Yeah," Peter agreed, his heart beating in sync with hers. "It was."

"Time to _go_," Happy pressed, and Peter couldn't tell if he was more amused or annoyed. "You need a hospital."

"You said you were fine!"

"I said I heal fast!"

MJ looked like she wanted to say more, but at a look from Happy, she settled for a frustrated groan and ran off, snatching up her mace on the way. "She used that to save my life."

"I bet she did," Happy said, steering him in the other direction. "She's a good one, Pete. Don't screw it up."

"Believe me," Peter murmured, glancing back, "I won't."

After a moment, he looked back around at Happy. "Do I look like a Stark?"

Happy looked down at him with the softest smile. "Yeah, kid. You look like a Stark."

* * *

A/N: I LOVE THE CANON VERSION OF THIS SCENE WITH ALL MY HEART. ALL. MY. HEART. I can't stop watching gifs of their kisses. I just wanted a little extra hurt/comfort and for someone to tell Peter how good those glasses look on him to reassure him after Mysterio's blatant lie


End file.
